


Tentacle Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [91]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Consentacles, M/M, Rec list, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in March 2019.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 5





	Tentacle Recs

### Steve/Bucky Tentacle Fic Recs

 **Title:** Bait Too Good To Resist  
**Why:** This one's Hydra Trash Party, so uh warning for hella noncon between Steve & STRIKE before it gets to the tentacle parts. Steve gets temporarily de-serumed and gets himself kidnapped by Hydra so he can find Bucky. Bucky, meanwhile, was caught by Hydra and experimented on–his lower half is now tentacles and he's very animalistic. If you wanna just read the tentacle!Bucky and Steve section, you can start at ““Here you are, Cap.” Yup. Rumlow.” when they throw Steve into Bucky's cell. I would like to mention that it has a hopeful ending!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044893>

**Title:** Catch of the Day  
**Why:** Feelings Realization through tentacles!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003949>

**Title:** Consentacles: Adventures of an Elder God series  
**Why:** Hydra tries to sacrifice the Winter Soldier to tentacle god!Steve, Steve decides to kill them all and go on the run with recovering!Bucky instead. Second fic has glorious Natasha & Clint reaction to this WTFery.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/991476>

**Title:** Demonique  
**Why:** excellent world building and a dose of angst along with your mythology and tentacle porn. I reread this fic regularly and I can’t recommend it enough, and can not express how much I love it. A large portion of it is spent in wartime, and I loved the magical realism of this period. Also, tentacle bondage with lots of feelings and an initially reluctant but very turned on Steve? Yes.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581327/>

**Title:** Floating in a Blue Lagoon  
**Why:** jellyfish!merman Steve and shark!merman Bucky celebrate their anniversary~ Their biological differences are super neat.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331783>

**Title:** Gift for a Sea King  
**Why:** Same premise as before (Hydra tries to sacrifice Bucky, Steve decides to kill them and take Bucky instead) but with a more animalistic Steve.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374855>

**Title:** How to Embrace a Swamp Creature  
**Why:** Modern AU where Steve retreats to a cabin in the woods. Tentacle monster Bucky is waiting for him there.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12523428/>  
**Bonus art** (noncon warning just to be safe: the tentacle action in the fic itself is consensual): <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563948>

**Title:** In Hydra, Vine Do You  
**Why:** This is another HTP fic, so mind the tags. Steve's a plant monster raised in a Hydra lab, he breaks free and they send the Soldier in to deal with him. If you want to skip past the Bucky/Hydra noncon, you can go to “Asset, pay attention.”. Things are a little dubcon-y between Steve & Bucky (in that Hydra sent Bucky to Steve while he was under the effects of sex pollen) but Steve's trying his best to be good for Bucky. Has one of the Softest epilogues~  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302461/>

**Title:** Kiss The Sky  
**Why:** ~~throws hands in the air TENTACLES~~ I mean. Steve hallucinates (or does he?) some fun dubious consentacles  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268941>

**Title:** Like the Moon and Tides  
**Why:** Merman Bucky was captured by Hydra and tortured for years, upon returning home he runs into octomerman Steve. Tearjerker sex ensues. The best part of this one is Bucky thinking he's ruined goods now that Hydra's replaced his tail with metal but Steve being like “nope I got this”.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633101>

**Title:** The Little Tentacle Monster  
**Why:** Fun and sweet and sexy. And tentacle monster Bucky’s quirks are endearing. Also see the sequel Sweet Release where Tony walks in on them XD  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978231>  
**Sequel:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338171>

**Title:** The Lonesome Tale of Squiddy  
**Why:** MIND THE WARNINGS. Steve & Bucky get noncon'd big time by a tentacle beast in an abandoned Hydra basement. Then they clean up after and Bucky feels very badwrong about finding it kindasortamaybe a bit hot.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288423>

**Title:** Lovecraft in Brooklyn (series)  
**Why:** Steve rents out a room. Bucky the Eldrich Tentacle God answers the ad.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/1005363>

**Title:** Rise  
**Why:** Really awesome lovecraftian-flavored tentacles! It's a WIP but don't worry, it's episodic. Hydra has a pet cthulhu that Bucky's on pretty friendly terms with (calls him “Charlie”). They stumble upon it post-CATWS and Charlie follows them home, wondering when Steve & Bucky are gonna be making with the grandspawn. (as far as I remember there's no Charlie getting it on with anybody, but Bucky's arm does do tentacle things iirc? idk, clearly I need to reread this again >.>)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138775/>

**Title:** The Shadow Realms  
**Why:** This is yet another “Hydra tries to sacrifice the Soldier to Steve, Steve kills them all and takes Bucky back to his home” fic. The Avengers are other lovecraftian monsters in this one~ Also lots of nursing similar to These ARE The Tentacles You're Looking For.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961414>

**Title:** These ARE The Tentacles You're Looking For  
**Why:** Again, same basic premise as above (Hydra tries to sacrifice the Winter Soldier to earn favor with god!Steve, Steve is like “fuck all of y'all” and rescues Bucky). Steve takes Winter back to his inter-dimensional home and gently nurses him back to health with lots of cuddling. My favorite part of this fic is that Steve's tentacles are all so different and Bucky names them all. XD It's a WIP but there's no cliffhangers.  
**Warning/rec** from another member: A heads up for that one if you have triggers related to eating - it has what I would call some kind of feeding/nursing kink? Basically Steve is Magic and makes most of Bucky's food from his tentacle secretions. A lot of time spent on describing the feeding/suckling, which I know is a Nope for some. It's not tagged for, so I thought I should mention it! It got to be too much for me, so it might be for others, too. But also, if you want tentacle feeding kink? This is for you!!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563633/>

**Title:** We're Different Now  
**Why:** The serum gives Steve tentacles~  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14032179>

**Title:** Whip Crack  
**Why:** Tentacle monster!Steve falls head-over-heels for the Winter Soldier, they escape Hydra together and end up with the Avengers. Warnings for cannibalism (Steve is the only one who eats people onscreen, but he offers dead Hydra agents to Bucky a lot (he declines) and it's implied the Winter Soldier probably did eat people at some point). There's a lot of things I like in this, such as the humor, Steve's touch-telepathy, cross-cultural differences, Steve being a force-of-nature when it comes to Bucky's safety, etc. It's a WIP but no cliffhangers.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057091/>  
**Bonus art:** <https://quarra.tumblr.com/post/177329070009/araniaart-gift-artwork-for-quarra-of>

**Title:** [Podfic] Whip Crack  
**Why:** Well it’s the legendary Whip Crack. So funny but full of emotion. The reading really conveys these for me and sometimes listening is what you feel like.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369025>

**Title:** You Can R’Lyeh on Me  
**Why:** An elder god mistakes the tesseract opening a portal and spitting the Red Skull out into space as a summoning ritual, decides to grant its “follower's” last wish–Steve doesn't want to die alone. It sends a piece of itself (Bucky) to be with Steve as the Valkyrie goes down…only Steve doesn't die. They get trapped together in a mental mindscape for 70 years and Steve makes it to the 21st century a little weird as a result.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134029/>

### Steve/Bucky Tentacle Fanart Recs

Bucky with tentacles: http://mxaether.tumblr.com/post/170546962371/well-great-big-side-eyes-and-love-for-one-of-my  
  
Cover for How They Make You a Weapon: http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/post/133775823182  
  
Fearing HYDRA: https://www.deviantart.com/the-physicist/art/Fearing-Hydra-506152568  
  
Fish and chips?: http://the-life-of-bucky-barnes.tumblr.com/post/136314756107/on-instagram  
  
HYDRA tentacles: http://luckyraeve.tumblr.com/post/134498712822  
  
HYDRA tentacles art by alby (not HTP, warning for mild gore): https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871860  
  
Neko Atsume Steve with tentacles: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/431437965491830796/555588622800388109/unknown.png  
  
NSFW Tentacle monster Steve with Bucky: https://cobaltmoonysart.tumblr.com/post/162764003931/one-of-my-three-artworks-for-capreversebb-captain  
  
Octo!Bucky and Mer!Steve with and accompanying ficlet (warning for considered cannibalism - Octo!Bucky deliberates eating stranded Mer!Steve): https://xantissa.tumblr.com/post/177775375776/misspaperjoker-click-for-details-this-really  
  
Octo!Steve: http://lenadraws.tumblr.com/post/166059453966/inktober-day-4-underwater  
  
Steve trapped in tentacles (Mild blood, could be HYDRA Trash Party depending on your interpretation): https://www.shinelikethunder.blog/post/147571085786/cricoid-i-guess-tentacles-can-be-rather  
  
Tentacle monster Bucky: http://thelittleblackfox.tumblr.com/post/169858859295/playing-about-with-oil-pastels-and-thinking-about  
  
Winter Soldier tarot card (Warning for gore): http://fa11fox.tumblr.com/post/141428456442/one-of-tarot-cards-that-i-associate-with-winter

### Bonus: Tentacle Recs for Other Ships

 **Title:** Benign (Bucky/Tony, Steve & Bucky & Tony)  
**Why:** Very sweet tentacle creature Bucky living in the Tower, meeting Avengers and learning about his new life with Tony and Steve. A little bittersweet, but also very lovely.  
**Linkage:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539299/>

**Title:** Happy Lights  
**Why:** Note that this is mostly Steve/Tony, with Steve/Bucky and Steve/Bucky/Tony in later installments. An alien tentacle colony finds itself lost on earth and adopts Steve, then the other Avengers, and they help it go home. Its focus on the health/happiness of the collective, soft surfaces and pleasant textures, and polyamory make it feel like the :clownfish: of :tentacle: fic  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/186311>

**Title:** i close my eyes until i see (i don't need hands to touch me)  
**Why:** Super cute Bucky/Sam fic where Bucky is temporarily turned into a tentacle monster during a mission  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102323>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
